Nuestra historia
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Pre-Aogiri Tree. Touka adora en secreto los libros de su compañero, en especial, su favorito. ¿Por qué será? M-rated por lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí os traigo un Touken sensualoso (lel) que me apetecía escribir :9 Espero que os guste u os parezca salvable. **

-Muy bien, Hinami-chan . A este paso acabarás enseñándome tú a mi- dijo el joven apoyando una mano en su hombro.

-¿Tú crees?- respondió la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

_Toc toc_

-¡Adelante!- respondieron ambos al unísono.

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando a Touka, quien escondía algo por detrás en sus manos.

-Hola- dijo simplemente centrando su mirada en la mesa.

-Touka-chan, ¿estás bi…- el joven iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por Hinami.

-¡Hermana mayor! Llevaba toda la mañana buscándote, ¿dónde estabas?

-Yo… estaba leyendo.- les mostró un libro, que Kaneki reconoció enseguida.- Quise leerlo tranquila en un parque.

-Oh, ese es el libro favorito de hermano mayor, ¿no es así?-sonrió ampliamente.

-Eh, sí… toma tu libro.- entregó el libro a un anonadado Kaneki.- Bueno ya es de noche… Hasta mañana.

Justo antes de que fuera a salir por la puerta, el joven se levantó del sofá con ímpetu haciendo que Hinami pegara un violento bote en su sitio y saliera su lápiz volando.

-¡Espera, Touka-chan!- dicho esto comenzó a acercarse a su compañera a paso lento. Escuchaba las risitas de Hinami aguantándose una carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres?- resopló la joven apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Observaba como agarraba el libro, parecía arañar las solapas.

-Mmm… Mejor lo hablamos en privado, nosotros dos solos, ¿vale?- soltó de un tirón y añadió un _"Por favor"_ mentalmente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo secamente y acto seguido dejó salir al joven primero, cerró la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de Hinami.

-¡Qué os lo paséis bien!- gritó la chica con humor.

Ya fuera y lejos de oídos curiosos, Kaneki decidió comenzar la conversación que llevaba ensayando mentalmente unos minutos atrás. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, Touka le dijo algo que le cortó momentáneamente la respiración.

-Siento llevarme el libro sin tu permiso.- miró el libro y al instante le clavó intensamente aquellos ojos azules.

-No, no, no pasa nada, ves que no estoy molesto…- le contestó moviendo exageradamente una mano.- Me sorprende que lo hayas leído tan rápido.

-¿No me veías capaz?- preguntó con un tono molesto.

-Eh… no, no, no que va… que va… es solo que… quería saber por qué lo has leído- soltó sintiéndose ridículo segundos después y esperándose otra de las replicas de su compañera.

-Simple curiosidad. Me ha gustado.- susurró eso último, pero él le escuchó perfectamente.

-Es un libro muy bueno- murmuró intentando adivinar lo que le pasaba por su mente.

Se hizo un silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo… era relajado. Kaneki observaba cuidadosamente todos los pequeños movimientos de Touka. Sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a resbalar el libro de las manos.

-Hablaba de cosas muy interesantes, como las estrellas y las constelaciones.- decidió continuar al ver la reacción de él.- Yo siempre he observado las estrellas sola.- volvió a mirarle fijamente como esperando la invitación. Hacía casualmente una noche perfecta para observarlas.

-Oh…- solo alcanzó a decir, y pensó en proponerle ver las estrellas pero no estaba seguro. No quería ganarse un tonto golpe, pero la veía tan… ¿necesitada?

-¿Algo más que decirme?- le preguntó la joven bostezando y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Touka-chan... Me preguntaba si quieres ver las estrellas conmigo… solo si tú quieres.- le propuso finalmente con timidez sin mirarla a los ojos. No se fijo que, justo al proponerle eso que deseaba desde siempre, le brillaron intensamente los ojos.

-Sí.- dijo en un hilo de voz aguantando la compostura.- Sí, quiero. _"¿De verdad harías eso por mi?"_- añadió mentalmente.

-¿En serio? ¿Aceptas ir conmigo?- el joven sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. No esperaba que aceptara… eso .

-He dicho que sí… No me hagas arrepentirme, ¿vale?- decidió volver a hacerse la dura solo para ver cómo reaccionaba su compañero.

-Va-vale.-se llevó una mano en la nuca.- Venga, vamos.

Aquella noche era muy estrellada, era perfecta, y Touka no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, luchaba por contener las lágrimas de la emoción. A su lado caminaba un nervioso Kankei, cuando encontraron el sitio adecuado, se sentaron a la vez provocando una risilla nerviosa por parte del chico. Ella le miró por unos instantes con una ceja levantada.

-Precioso, ¿eh?- le dijo el joven ya algo más relajado.

-Me lo dices como si nunca las hubiera visto.- dijo con tono de humor. Él la miró ligeramente sorprendido.

-Hay muchas.

-¿Por qué no te callas y disfrutas de las estrellas?- le preguntó clavándole esa mirada por enésima vez, pero miró de reojo por un momento el libro que aún sostenía el joven. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te lo robe otra vez?

-Yo…- él echó un vistazo a su libro y le miró de nuevo a ella.- Puedes cogerlo de nuevo cuando quieras, y si quieres otro libro, también.

-¿En serio?- no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero estaba hablando con él en un tono muy juguetón. Además, comenzaba a sentir otra cosa, pero eso no podía ser posible.

-Lo digo muy en serio… Touka-chan. Eres mi amiga, ¿no? O bueno, mi compañera… Supongo.

-¿Te gusto?- ella misma no se conocía, quería cerrar la boca o salir corriendo. Se maldijo a si misma. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Le había sentado mal la Luna o qué?

Touka vio como Kaneki se sonrojaba ligeramente y asentía lentamente después de asimilar su pregunta. Y ya no pudo aguantar más. Una vez más no supo por qué, pero ya no pudo resistir más. Ella se abalanzó sobre él y le besó firmemente en los labios, se apartó lentamente después de unos segundos y le miró temerosa. Iba salir huyendo de allí cuando noto una mano agarrándola fuertemente.

-Kaneki… yo no…- fue interrumpida por los suaves labios del joven. No se besaban de forma pasional, estaban siendo delicados, como si tuvieran miedo de perder el uno al otro. Pero ella quería más, cada vez necesitaba más, eso no era suficiente… Entonces comenzó a usar sus manos. Le retiró la camisa.

-Touka-chan- gimió al notar las suaves manos de ella bajando por su torso con delicadeza, llegó hasta su cinturón, y lo desabrochó rápidamente. Bajó esta vez sin cuidado sus pantalones y calzoncillos a la vez de un tirón.- To-Touka… ¿y si… nos ve alguien?

-No hay literalmente nadie, estúpido. ¿Es que no lo ves?- y dicho esto agarró con fuerza su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente pero con dureza. Unos minutos más tarde culminó en su mano- ¿Te ha gustado, Ken Kaneki?- añadió mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja.

-Me… Me gusta… Me gusta… Me gustas.- jadeó pesadamente y sin más rodeos la desnudó. Le tumbó con cuidado sobre el húmedo césped, y decidió devolverle el favor. Masajeaba sin temor sus pechos y segundos después llevó su mano derecha hacía su entrepierna introduciendo dos dedos en su cálido interior. Sus gemidos eran angelicales. Eran música.– Estás tan húmeda…

-Te quiero dentro ya. Vamos.- la joven le rodeó firmemente con sus brazos.- ¿Listo?

-¿Lista?- le devolvió la pregunta, estaba nerviosísimo, no conseguía pensar con cordura.

-Estoy más que lista. Ya sabes que soy más fuerte que tú.- agarró su rostro con una mano para besarle suavemente.- Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

-Eso está hecho…- llevó sus manos a su cintura e introdujo muy lentamente su miembro, escuchó un leve quejido, cuando llegó hasta el final, le miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Qué te parece?

-Muy bien, Kaneki.- le respondió mordiéndose los labios.- Puedes moverte, ¿lo sabías?

-Claro…- dicho esto comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio, pero cuando noto que ella le clavaba las uñas incitándole a acelerar las embestidas, así lo hizo.

-Noto… ya noto algo…- gimió ella contra su cuello.- Ya lo siento…

-Yo… también…- siguió penetrándola hasta que oyó un fuerte gritó que casi le deja sordo y él ya tampoco aguantó más. Jadeando fuertemente con el corazón a mil por hora, se colocó a un lado de ella, iba a apartarle un mechón de su frente, pero ella le dio un fuerte manotazo. Se vistieron rápidamente sin decir nada más.

-Hasta mañana… por la mañana, Kaneki.- se despidió de él con un suave beso en la frente.

-Eh… Hasta mañana… Touka-chan.- susurró sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, observando como ella se iba alejando de él… Hasta que cayó en la cuenta…- ¡Eh! ¡Espérame! ¡Si vamos juntos al mismo sitio!- iba salir a salir corriendo detrás de ella pero se tropezó con su libro.- Ah, mierda… mi libro… ¡Espérame, por favor!- con su querido libro ya en mano, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, pero Touka no quería ponérselo tan fácil.

Iba a ser una interesante mañana.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, antes que nada, gracias por los reviews, no esperaba tal recibimiento, pidiendo que continuara el que hasta ahora era sólo un one-shot.**

**Me habéis animado a continuarlo, pero no os puedo decir con certeza cuántos capítulos tendrá. Eso sí, no se quedará en sól capítulos :v**

**Gracias de nuevo, y ya paro ajaj**

-Ah… Touka-chan… ¿por qué… me haces esto?

Al joven le llevó horas para conseguir dormir, apenas eran las 7 de la mañana cuando, jadeando y sudoroso, abrió los ojos y se topó con su despertador. Algo atontado por el sueño y recordando lo que de verdad ocurrió la pasada noche, decidió ir a Anteiku, así que se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, se vistió casi tropezándose, y se echó litros de su colonia preferida.

Cuando llegó a Anteiku, y vio que estaba abierto, dudó unos segundos en entrar, pero respiró hondo y finalmente comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente.

-Buenos días, Kaneki-kun, ¿tan pronto por aquí un fin de semana?- le saludó Yoshimura.

-Buenos días… Sí, me desperté pronto y quise venir. –le respondió algo inseguro.

-Adelante, muchacho, no te quedes en la puerta, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras. Hace poco más de media hora que abrí, así que me vendrá bien tu ayuda con unas cosas, ¿te parece?

-Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente?- cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilo hacía Yoshimura.

-¿Has desayunado?- le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh… no, pero no imp…- fue interrumpido por el jefe. Yoshimura se metió detrás de la barra y sacó como por arte de magia una taza de café. Le entregó la taza sonriendo de medio lado.

-No vaya a ser que se caigan las cosas.- dijo con humor el buen hombre.

-Gracias.- el joven le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó asiento para tomarse tranquilamente el café.

-Touka-chan vendrá enseguida.- comentó Yoshimura mientras sacaba brillo a una enorme copa. El joven se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre de su compañera.

A Kaneki le costó terminar el café ya que su jefe no hacía más que hacer pequeños comentarios sobre Touka. Al terminar por fin su café, casi ahogándose, fue llevado a un enorme cuarto, allí el jefe le dictó lo que tenía que hacer, y sin nada más que añadir el hombre salió del cuarto sin llegar a cerrarle del todo la puerta.

-_No es para tanto_- susurró el joven levantando una caja del suelo. –_No pesa nada._ – colocó sin ninguna dificultad la caja en la estantería.

Justo cuando iba a coger otra caja, la cual se veía mucho más cargada que la otra, escuchó entrar a alguien y al instante la voz de Touka, quién saludó a Yoshimura… Y entonces escuchó su nombre, el jefe acababa de decir donde se encontraba. Su corazón comenzó a latir de poco a más. Notó como se acercaba la joven, pero él no quería mostrarse nervioso, así que agarró la pesada caja como pudo y entonces apareció ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Hola.- le saludó secamente.

-Ho-Hola, Touka-chan.- le devolvió el saludo aún dándole la espalda. Aquella caja pesaba bastante y él joven maldijo por lo bajo.

-Menos mal que yo estoy aquí, si solo fuera por ti, estas cajas se quedarían en el suelo.- le dijo burlona y clavó sus ojos en el trasero del muchacho.

-Ya… claro.- el joven giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañera y al ver su mirada se dio cuenta de su ridícula pose por culpa de aquella caja. Se ruborizó. –Esto pesa mucho.

-Anda, déjame a mí.- se acercó al joven y tomó la caja bruscamente haciendo que él cayera al suelo en una nueva pose poco elegante. –Eres tan obsceno como aquella criatura del libro.

-Lo que tú digas… -se quejó él levantándose dolorido.

-También eres un exagerado. Esta caja no pesaba nada. –añadió después de colocarla en la estantería.

-Vale, vale. –suspiró el joven deseando acabar la conversación.

Unas cuantas cajas después, Kaneki tropezó repentinamente con algo llevándose por delante a su compañera, quién sostenía otra caja. Ambos gruñeron y maldijeron en suelo. Él se encontraba encima de ella, una vez más, de una forma muy poco elegante. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y cuando vio a su compañero, le empujó tan fuerte que acabó sorprendentemente sentado casi en la otra esquina, y del shock no fue capaz de emitir ninguna onomatopeya.

-Prepárate para tu castigo, Kaneki. –dicho esto se acercó donde estaba él, y sonrió al ver la cara de su compañero. Voy a hacerte algo mucho más desvergonzado que la criatura del puente de tu libro favorito.

-¿Qué… Qué vas a hacer exactamente?- tragó saliva.

-Cállate.

-Perdóname, Touka- chan, fue sin querer, no quería hacerte daño, no sé con qué me tropecé… Perdóname, por favor, yo… ¡AH!- exclamó él al notar como bajaban la cremallera de sus pantalones.

-Shhh, te he dicho que te calles, como nos pillen por tu culpa, te quedas sin tu herramienta, ¿me has oído?- él asintió- Muy bien.

Kaneki se encontraba en otra galaxia, notaba lo cálida que era la boca de su compañera, como su lengua se paseaba por toda su longitud, haciendo circulitos cuando llegaba a la punta. Él no podía evitar gemir, lo hacía bajito ya que tomaba al pie de la letra las amenazas de su compañera. Ella decidió llevar sus manos a los testículos del joven, y comenzó a acariciarlos con mucho mimo mientras continuaba lamiendo con desparpajo su miembro.

En aquel cuarto comenzaba a hacer bastante calor, y Touka seguía dándole placer, aumentando la velocidad, quería hacerle terminar, pero por otro lado quería fastidiarle, ella se había levantado de buena gana, así que finalmente decidió tomar la primera opción. Kaneki, por su otra parte, continuaba gimiendo con los ojos cerrados, sin pensarlo, llevó una mano a la cabeza de su compañera y le tiró ligeramente del pelo al notar un lametón en la zona de los testículos. Touka frunció el ceño gimiendo pero no paró, le iba a hacer una de las suyas después de todos modos.

-Ah…ah… Ya voy a… -comenzó a decir él y al escuchar esto la joven sacó el miembro de su boca y empezó a masturbarlo con una mano.

-Si pensabas que iba a tomarme eso…ah –dejó de hablar al notar toda la carga de su compañero en la mano. –_Ha echado más que la pasada noche. _–pensó.

-Ah… Touka, últimamente estás muy ra… -fue interrumpido por los labios de la joven, ella empezó a besarle con pasión y cuando las lenguas fueron a su encuentro, ella le mordió la punta de la lengua ganando un gritito ahogado del joven.

-Venga, terminemos ya de una maldita vez con las cajas. Si entra Yoshimura y nos regaña, es tú culpa. –dijo Touka levantándose y peinándose un poco con la mano.

-Ya…- respondió él subiéndose la cremallera. Se levantó con ímpetu y fue a por la caja más cercana.

-Ni hablar, dame esa caja, que seguro que la vas a tirar y es la más importante.

_**Continuara**_


	3. Chapter 3

Touka se encontraba en aquel descampado, releyendo todo lo que había apuntado del libro favorito de su compañero, ella había apuntado frases y palabras que les llamó la atención y las cuales les inspiraba. Pronto su tranquilidad se vio fastidiada por unos tortolitos que se hallaban casi en la otra punta y que ahora no paraban de reír y de hacerse carantoñas. Gruñó.

Mientras tanto en Anteiku…

-Eh… hermanito… Tierra llamando a Kaneki-chan.- comentó Hinami pasando una mano delante de la cara del joven.

-¿Um?- parpadeó con gracia.- Dime.

-¿Qué hacías mirando a la pared?

-Nada… ¿Alguna otra duda?- se rascó la nuca y sonrió de medio lado.

-No.- hinchó los mofletes.- Pero a ti te pasa algo.

-Estoy cansado, nada más, no te preocupes.- insistió.

-Vale.- respondió aún con los mofletes hinchados.

De vuelta al descampado…

-Urg, ¿por qué no se van a un hotel?- murmuró apretando su libreta. Los gemidos que se oían la estaban poniendo de los nervios.

Aquella "tranquila" tarde de descampado iba a estropearse aún más porque unas negras nubes se estaban dejando de ver y no tramaban nada bueno.

-Genial.- murmuró la joven, mirando al cielo con rabia. Como respuesta, una gota le cayó en la nariz y justo después de esta, vinieron las demás.

Los tortolitos salieron corriendo cogidos de la mano y riendo.

-¡Vamos a pillar una pulmonía como no corramos más, Nishiki-kun!

-¿Ni-Nishiki?- Touka levantó una ceja y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-¿Touka-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó una conocida voz detrás suya.- Está diluviando.

-Kaneki…- susurró mirándole con sorpresa después de verse protegida por el paraguas de su compañero.

-Estás calada hasta los huesos. Venga, vayamos a mi casa, nos pilla más cerca.- le dijo con cariño pero inseguro.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Eh…

-Era broma, venga, vamos.- ofreció su mano para que él le ayudara a levantarse.

Ambos se disponían a marchar rumbo a la casa cuando de repente ella se lanzó al suelo literalmente para coger su libreta, que menos mal estaba bien cerrada. Él la miró confuso y sin decir nada, retomaron el rumbo.

Llegaron enseguida a la casa, y Kaneki empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, pero mantenía la compostura. Ofreció amablemente la ducha a su compañera, la cual respondió con un seco _"gracias"_

Kaneki a los pocos segundos, cayó en la cuenta sobre el tema de la ropa y se plantó la palma de la mano en toda la frente.

-Eh… Touka-chan, espera, te-tengo que darte algo de ropa. Dame unos segundos.- y dicho esto salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. Ella levantó una ceja y suspiró.

El joven volvió casi derrapando y le entregó una sudadera gris y unos pantalones algo desgastados. Su compañera volvió a darle las gracias, no sin antes añadir _"Ni se te ocurra tocar mi libreta"_. Él no se podía creer en la típica situación que se había metido. Una chica de la cual podía haberse enamorado profundamente duchándose en su cuarto de baño y próximamente llevando su ropa cutre y desgastada. Suspiró y pensó en ir al salón, ya que aquella situación le estaba mareando. Pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso, la puerta se abrió con ímpetu y la joven se lanzó hacía él, tirándole al suelo.

La vista y la mente de Ken Kaneki se nubló al sentir el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de su compañera encima suya, cuando él quiso decir algo, sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro. Touka le estaba mordiendo con ganas y solo un grito ahogado pudo salir de su boca. Ella entonces se apartó ligeramente y mirándole con aquellos famosos ojos de ghoul, le susurró _"Tengo mucha hambre"_

**Continuara**

**NA: Bueno, este capi me ha salido mucho más corto que los anteriores, pero se compensará en el siguiente. Sé lo que hago y de lo que hablo **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **me ha salido la vena traviesa**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaneki tenía aún los ojos cerrados fuertemente del dolor que sentía en este momento, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que un inconsciente movimiento de una pierna le llamó la atención a su compañera. Touka abrió sus ojos y con expresión de terror, se apartó rápidamente del joven.

-Yo… lo sien… ¡No!- se levantó tortuosamente y se metió al baño dando un fuerte portazo.

El joven se incorporó como pudo y llevó con cuidado una mano al hombro dañado. Gruñó y se alejó de allí.

Mientras tanto, Touka se lamentaba mirándose en el espejo. Sus ojos seguían en modo Ghoul, pero ya no tenía hambre, se le había quitado de golpe. Quería pedirle perdón, de verdad que quería hacerlo. Soltando un último suspiro frente al espejo, se metió en la ducha, esperando relajarse.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la ducha con la mente fría, pero cuando salió, aquella sensación volvió. Aquella sensación de culpa. Se vistió mascullando algunos insultos y con decisión abrió la puerta y salió de aquel cuarto de baño, dando otro fuerte portazo. Reconoció al instante el olor del café y lo siguió, encontrándose con su compañero sentado y bebiendo de su taza.

-Adelante, siéntate.- respondió el joven con calma.

-Kaneki…- se sentó enfrente de él y agarró su taza con timidez.- Kaneki, yo quería decirte que… lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte… daño- hizo contacto visual con sus penetrantes ojos y al instante no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su ahora vendado hombro. Tragó saliva.

-Estás perdonada. –sonrió sinceramente.- Ahora soy medio Ghoul, así que…- se llevó una mano a la nuca y rió ligeramente. Ella apretó su taza con fuerza.

-Pero yo… yo no me lo puedo perdonar. Imagino que quieres vengarte.

-¿Qué?- dejó su taza en la mesa y frunció un poco el ceño.

-Te voy a entregar mi cuerpo para que hagas lo que quieras con el. Castigame.- dio un sorbo a su café tan tranquila después de decir aquello.

-Touka-chan- se sonroja- ¿Cómo puedes pedir eso?, ni hablar, no pienso hacer…- fue interrumpido por los suaves labios de la joven.

Ahora aquellas tazas de café ya no importaban, ni necesitaban ser atendidas. Ahora eran sus labios quienes demandaban la atención del otro. Kaneki la tomó en sus brazos, se la llevó a cuarto, y la dejó tumbada en la cama con delicadeza, aún acariciando sus hambrientos labios. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la chica y profundizó el beso comenzando así un duelo de lenguas. Ella gimió y llevó sus manos a la espalda del chico, acariciándole con ansía y deseando más.

-Touka- chan…- se apartó ligeramente de sus labios dejando un hilillo de saliva colgando.- Solo te voy a demandar esto… El que me dejes hacerte el amor… Quiero que no sea solo sexo pasional o salvaje como las anteriores veces, yo… quiero hacerte el amor.– ella abrió los ojos al escuchar todo aquello.

-Ka-Kaneki…- sus manos fueron a retirarle la camisa.- Trato hecho. –lanzó su camisa y fue ahora a por sus pantalones.

Ambos amantes ya desnudos el uno enfrente del otro comenzaron a darse arrumacos y besos por todo el cuerpo. Ella estaba encima de él, preocupándose por su vendado hombro, pero este no le daba mucha importancia e insistía en ponerse encima de ella de vez en cuando. Touka fue a acariciarle el miembro, mientras besaba su torso y Kaneki fue a corresponderla de la misma manera. Sus labios se volvieron a unir, y estallaron de placer al llegar al clímax.

Rodeando con sus dedos los duros pezones de su compañera, besaba su cuello escuchando sus suspiros y gemidos. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella bajó sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero, para darle un buen azote. Gimieron a la vez. Hicieron contacto visual y ella se colocó encima de él, agarrándose bien con las piernas, le dio un húmedo beso y bajó lentamente para introducirse el miembro erecto del joven. Entró a la primera y ambos al dejar salir un gruñido de placer, empezaron a moverse con movimientos fluidos, disfrutando cada segundo, guardando las fuertes embestidas para más tarde. Querían disfrutar plenamente.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos ahora se rozaban y empezaban a volverse locos, pero consiguiendo mantener el ritmo, él llevó una mano hasta el trasero de la chica y lo apretó ligeramente, ganando un sonoro gemido en todo su oído. Volvió a apretarlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado, y ella agarró su sonrojado rostro y besó su mejilla derecha, luego besó la izquierda, y finalmente un beso en su frente. Kaneki suspiró, sonrió ligeramente y le besó de nuevo en los labios. Sentían que ya les faltaba poco para llegar al final, y él sin avisar, se puso rápidamente encima de ella, y ya sí, comenzó a embestirla sin piedad.

-Ah… sí, sí…- ella rodeó sus fuertes brazo alrededor de su cuello, apretando ahí. Él gruñó y aceleró un poco más.

Más gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos sonaron por todo el cuarto hasta que Touka alcanzó el orgasmo, y Kaneki, unos largos e intensos segundos después lo alcanzó igual. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse como si les fuera la vida en ello. Ella se apartó y acarició su cabello, pasando un dedo por su oreja, depositando ahí un dulce beso. Él se tumbó a su lado y sintió que los parpados le pesaban… Tanto él como ella, cayeron rendidos enseguida.

El bocinazo de un camión, despertó a Touka, tanteó a su lado y él no estaba. Se incorporó y se topó con su ropa ya seca y preparada en el otro extremo de la cama, incluyendo la ropa interior, se ruborizó y sacudiendo su cabeza se dispuso a vestirse. Una vez vestida fue rumbo al salón. Allí estaba él, pasando un trapo por los muebles.

-Hola.- saludó el joven cuando la vio acercarse.

-Hola, yo…- sus ojos se toparon con su libreta, que se hallaba tirada en el suelo.- ¿¡Has mirado!?- chilló y recogió furiosa su libreta.

-¿Qué?, no… se me habrá caído sin querer, pero te juro que no lo he abierto. Yo… estoy limpiando y…

-Vale, vale. Bueno, tengo que irme.

-¿Pero confías en mi?

-Cla… Yo tengo que irme, Kaneki.- se acercó a la puerta y fue a abrirla cuando una mano le paró.

-Touka-chan, ¿de verdad que…?

-¡Que sí pesado!- se soltó de su agarre, y escuchó un quejido. ¿Le habría hecho daño otra vez en el hombro?

-De acuerdo, pero… también quiero asegurarme de si… sientes lo mismo que yo.- le miró fijamente.

-Yo…

-Muy bien, puedes irte. Nos vemos mañana, Touka- chan.- le abrió la puerta.

-Kaneki, no me has dejado resp… Sí, pues hasta mañana, entonces. –dicho esto, salió por la puerta, intercambiaron miradas tristes hasta que la puerta obstaculizó y dejó por concluida la conversación. Al menos hasta mañana.

**Continura**

**Bueno, el siguiente capítulo será el último y la conclusión de todo. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capítulo**

El joven medio humano, medio ghoul se retorcía en su cama, sudor frío caía por su frente hasta su cuello. Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla. Una risotada en todo su oído le despertó de golpe, y con el corazón latiéndole violentamente, miró hacía un lado y se topó con Rize.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte. Curioso sueño.- le dijo la joven apartándose un poco del chico.

-¿Y te parece divertido?- murmuró y se colocó sentándose.

-Pues sí, no te voy a mentir. Ya lo sabes, Kaneki-kun.- le sonrió como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

-No te hagas el tonto, ya sabes lo que quiero. No puedes evitar lo inevitable. Si de verdad quieres proteger a esa gente-

-¡Cierra el pico, no tengo ganas de tus tonterías!- se levantó de la cama, cogió la ropa que tenía colocada en el otro extremo, y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

-Que mal despertar, Kaneki-kun. Recuerda la pesadilla, y piénsatelo mejor.

Kaneki se metió furioso en la ducha, y dejó correr el agua muy fría por su cuerpo intentando quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes.

-No dejaré que hagan daño a mis amigos, no lo permitiré.- gruñó

El joven ya salió más relajado de su casa y fue rumbo a Anteiku, como era habitual. A mitad de camino su móvil sonó, era un mensaje de su mejor amigo Hide. Empezó a leerlo, después de pararse enfrente de un establecimiento.

"_Ey, Kaneki, ¿cómo estás? Sé que estos días no hemos estado hablando mucho, pero bueno, quería saber cómo estabas, sí, lo de siempre, y también decirte que ¡He sacado un notable en el proyecto! Ya sabes, ese que me costó medio siglo jajaja, bueno, amigo, nos vemos, eh. Un abrazo"_

-Hide… -suspiró, guardó el móvil y continuó su camino.

Mediodía- Anteiku.

Yoshimura se encontraba tras la barra colocando unos vasos y Touka a cada rato salía y entraba del trastero, con cajas en sus manos.

-Kaneki-kun estará por llegar, no creo que tarde mucho.- comentó el hombre cuando aparecía la joven con la sexta tanda de cajas de la mañana. Esta asintió levemente.

-Jefe, mire lo que le ha pasado a esta cuchara.- se acercó Enji con una cuchara torcida.

-Mmm, ya es la segunda vez que pasa en un semana. Seguramente nos estemos enfrentando a una fuerza superior.- contestó con humor

-O que hay que dejar las cucharas todas juntas en otro sitio.

-También puede ser, de todos mo- se interrumpió al escuchar la campanita y ver aparecer a Kaneki.- ¡Hombre, Kaneki-kun, se te echaba en falta!

-Hola.

-Por favor, prepárele un café bien a cargado a nuestro invitado.- le ordenó Yoshimura a Enji. Tienes que incorporarte de nuevo al trabajo, muchacho., ¿no es así?

-Sí… bueno… ¿No era la semana que viene?- preguntó soltando una risilla nerviosa.

-¿Qué día es hoy? Ah, sí, cierto…

-Aquí tienes, chico.- le entregó Enji el café.

Touka apareció de nuevo e hizo un breve contacto visual con su compañero. Poco después Kaneki se terminó el café, y se dispuso a marcharse, explicando que tenía cosas importantes que hacer y le pidió a su jefe que le entregara a la joven una nota de su parte.

La joven salió con la última tanda de cajas y el buen hombre se acercó a ella y le entregó aquella nota. Todavía quedaba una larga tarde.

Touka se metió rápidamente en el cuarto de estar, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a leer. Decía simplemente:

"_Touka-chan, reúnete conmigo en aquel descampado cuando acabes la jornada"_

Ella suspiró, cerró los ojos y se tumbó en el sofá. Iba a ir sin duda alguna, pero su mente se inundó de miles de preguntas. _"Maldito Kaneki"_- pensó.

-Muy bien, voy a cerrar ya Touka-chan, ¿Touka-chan?, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, si yo también tengo prisa.- respondió pasando una última vez el trapo por la última mesa.

La joven agarró su bolso, después de meter su libreta, y salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes despedirse de su jefe.

-¡Suerte con la cita!- gritó el hombre y rió.

Un rato más tarde.

Kaneki no dejaba de removerse en el césped, tenía mentalizado todo lo que iba a decir. Quería que saliera todo bien. Suspiró e intentó calmarse.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?- preguntó la joven nada más acercarse a él y para su sorpresa.

-Eh, yo… mira, Touka-chan, yo no quiero estar mal contigo, quiero que vuelva o que mejore nuestra relación… Y tengo un mal presentimiento… Sé que a tu lado soy débil y-

-¡Cállate!- la joven le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le acercó a su rostro. – Eso último que acabas de decir… no es verdad, yo lo pensaba al principio y sabes que no es así.

-Yo…- bajó la mirada.

-Kaneki, ahora dime el verdadero motivo de por qué me has traído aquí y ahora.

-Vale… Yo solo quiero estar así contigo, quiero decir que… pasar un agradable rato a tu lado, tranquilos, observando el cielo como aquella noche.- confesó.

-¿Y… a que vino lo de un mal presentimiento?

-Pues, porque lo tengo, siento que… Tuve una horrible pesadilla, ¿vale? y… y no quiero que te pase nada malo, ni a Hide, ni a nadie querido en mi vida…

-Te entiendo, yo siento… lo mismo.- le miró fijamente a los ojos.- Muy bien, quedémonos aquí un rato.

-Gra-Gracias, Touka-chan.- se ruborizó al sentir la cabeza de la joven apoyada en su hombro. Ella suspiró complacida y apretó su bolso.

Ya era completamente de noche y solo un par de farolas alumbraban levemente, tenían ya que partir caminos para descansar. Ella le dio un corto pero dulce beso en los labios y se despidieron.

Unos minutos atrás.

-¿Re-recuerdas cuando te dije que… erm, esto… que qué éramos tú y yo?-preguntó con torpeza el joven.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien. Podías haberte ahorrado la pregunta.- sonrió.

-Um…- él le miró algo confuso pero acabó sonriendo igualmente.

-No cambies nunca, Kaneki.- rió levemente.

"_No cambies nunca, Kaneki"_

**NA: Sip, tuve que resaltar esa última frase por obvias razones :_ **

**Bueno, pues hasta aquí el fic, muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que me apoyasteis para no dejarlo solo en un one-shot. Un besote enorme. Adoro este fandom ^_^**


End file.
